Fora de São Francisco
by CatchingStar
Summary: Prue ouve no radio uma noticia diferente e Leo resolve mandar as encantadas até Santa Mônica, Califórnia. Os policiais de lá estão com um problema que sozinhos não conseguiram resolvelos.


**Título:** Uma situação diferente  
**Crossover: **Charmed e pacific Blue  
**Disclaimers**: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem... só o enredo.

* * *

Uma noticia diferente é passada pelo rádio em São Francisco e esta chama a atenção de Prue: "Santa Mônica está virando a praia mais perigosa do mundo. Mortes horrendas estão acontecendo e seus policiais não sabem mais o que fazer. Parece coisa fora do normal".

"Bom dia Prue" fala Phoebe.

"Ah, oi".

"O que foi?"

" Eu acabei de ouvir uma coisa que impressionou, desde quando se fala da praia de Santa Mônica por aqui?"

"De onde?" pergunta Piper que entrara naquele instante.

"Esta praia apareceu na televisão algumas vezes" contou Phoebe.

Leo orbitou tão depressa que assustou as três que estavam a pensar. Ele então contou o que preocupava seus superiores e o que prue estava imaginando era verdade, "coisa sobrenatural ocorrendo na Califórnia, isso é novo". O anjo informou a elas que deviam ir até lá, mas a princípio para passear e se divertir um pouco. Além de respirar novos ares. Prue, Piper e Phoebe rapidamente fizeram as malas. Todas estavam animadas.

Quando desceram do carro já em Santa Mônica ficaram chocadas com a quantidade de pessoas que havia. Ela tinha uma beleza muito grande, as ruas, as roupas vendidas na rua principal chamou a atenção das jovens. O hotel escolhido por telefone a caminha do cidade ficava perto da areia e por sorte a poucos metros da delegacia.

"Nossa, os policias utilizam bicicletas" disse Phoebe sorrindo, eles devem ter ótimas formas.

"Vocês acham que devemos nos apresentar a eles e dizer por que viemos?" Indagou Piper.

"Nós não sabemos o que iremos encontrar e, revelar que somos bruxas não vai ser bom".

"Eu concordo com Prue" disse a mais nova. "Acho que devemos esperar mais um pouco e ver no que vai dar".

Piper quase foi atropelada naquele momento por uma policial de bicicleta, a maço parou e perguntou se ela estava bem. Piper respondeu que tudo bem e que só levara um susto.

""Chamando 1pb4, problemas na rua 25"" ouviu-se pelo Rádio.

"Já estou indo" disse ela se despedindo das três.

Prue então resolveu ir atrás dela e ver o que acontecera. Piper e Phoebe vieram logo atrás, a irmã saíra correndo e acabou deixando-as. Havia uma roda de pessoas em volta de um corpo perto do píer, parecia que alguém havia se ferido. As três se aproximar para ver o que acontecera, uma jovem fora morta de maneira brutal. A policial pediu uma ambulância, pois parecia que a vítima ainda estava respirando fracamente. As Halliwell então se afastaram do corpo e foram até um bar, onde conversariam melhor.

Quando já haviam pedido as bebidas Prue contou a sensação que tive ao chegar perto do corpo, não foi boa. Phoebe achou que elas deviam ir ao hospital para conseguir ver e falar com o médico que a está atendendo. A mais velha deixou-as irem e foi a delegacia, não dava para esperar outro ataque para então conversar com os policiais. A jovem entrou no estabelecimento e ficou a observar. Ela sempre fora a mais analítica e detalhista da família. Um dos policiais se aproximou dela e perguntou:

"Você está procurando alguém? Ou veio dar queixa de algo?"

"Eu gostaria de falar com seu supervisor se possível".

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" indagou o rapaz.

"Eu preferia falar diretamente com ele" respondeu a jovem.

"subindo a escada" apontou.

"Quem será ela?" Perguntou uma outra policial à sua amiga.

O chefe que a vira entrar abriu a porta antes mesmo dela bater. Pediu que se sentasse e então poderia dizer o porque da sua visita. O homem se apresentou como sendo Tc Calley e nada de sargento, tenente ou até mesmo senhor. A moça se apresentou e falou:

"Eu vi o acidente que ocorreu agora pouco e queria saber o que vocês sabem sobre ele, ou então, o que realmente está acontecendo? Aquela ocorrência fora surpreendente".

"Bom, não temos nada até a gora, mas... Porque o interesse?"

"Acho que posso ajudar você a encontrar o assassino e destruí-lo".

A conversa foi interrompida pela mesma policias que quase atropelara Piper. A moça pediu desculpas por interromper e Tc disse que não tivera problema e aproveitou para apresentar a moça e contar sobre o que falavam. Chris se surpreendeu muito com a determinação que a jovem demonstrava para ir ao fundo da história e o que ela achava de tudo, mesmo que parece ser absurdo. Chris e Tc foram para fora da sala e ele questionou:

"Será que ela pode nos ajudar?"

"Eu não sei. Mas qualquer ajuda será bem vinda" falou a policial.

Os três desceram a escada e o Tc pediu a atenção dos outros policiais que ali estavam. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e prestaram atenção. Foi então que o chefe disse:

"Ela sabe de coisas que podem ser essenciais para esta investigação das mortes, portanto, ela trabalhara com a gente".

"Muito prazer", disse Corry dando um paço a frente.

"Olá, eu sou Victor".

"Estes três: Corry, Victor e Chris são os melhores policiais que eu tenho nesta delegacia, eles te colocaram a par de tudo".

"Obrigado".

Neste momento Piper e Phoebe entraram e a mais nova já ia contar como fora no hospital, ou melhor, no necrotério, mas Prue antes as apresentou aos policiais. Depois deles trocarem alguns diálogos a irmã pediu baixinho que elas deixassem o que havia descoberto para outra hora. As irmãs mais novas não entenderam, mas não fizeram perguntas. Os policiais para dar-lhes as boas vindas a investigação levaram-nas a uma lanchonete, estava na hora do almoço e não havia lugar melhor para eles contarem tudo.

Piper ficou bastante impressionada com a comida do local e para descontrair as pessoas comentou que adorava cozinhar. Esta tática funcionou, a conversa começou a rolar. Corry, a morena, estava curiosa com relação ao interesse, assim como Tc estivera, então perguntou:

"Me desculpe, mas quem são vocês e por que têm vontade de resolver o caso?"

" Primeiro: nos viemos até aqui para isso" disse prue "Somos de São Francisco, é só o que podemos dizer por enquanto".

Todos os policiais e até mesmo Piper e Phoebe arregalaram os olhos com que a moça dissera. Chris para acabar com o silêncio perguntou:

"O que vocês sabem?"

"Aquele desenho que fora feito no corpo da vítima parecia ser um ritual" comentou Prue "não parece ser por causa de prazer ou de dinheiro, pois o assassino não se preocuparia em fazer desenhos perfeitos".

"E se ele for maníaco?" perguntou Victor.

"Não parece que ele seja" disse Piper.

"Quantas mortes ocorreram até agora?" perguntou Phoebe.

"No total foram 7 em menos de quatro dias" disse Chris "e todos eles tem o mesmo desenho".

"Mais uma pista que nos leva a idéia de ritual" disse Piper.

"Precisamos investigar sobre os desenhos" propôs Phoebe.

"Eu te ajudo" falou Victor.

"Seria legal se fossemos dar uma volta pela cidade" falou prue olhando para Piper.

Enquanto voltavam para a delegacia, a mais nova contou que tivera uma premonição ao tocar na jovem morta naquela manhã e confirmou que era mesmo um ritual. Ela vira as outras vítimas em sua visão. Piper ficou curiosa de como a irmã mais velha descobrira aquilo e ela revelou que era aquela sensação que comentara sinteticamente no bar. Ao chegaram chris contou a Tc o que elas fariam e então, sem phoebe e Victor elas se dividiram para rondar: Prue foi com Chris e Piper foi com Corry. Tc precisava ficar em caso de uma emergência.

Victor e a mais nova das Halliwell encontraram coisas estranhas no computador, mas resolveram procurar por mais detalhes do que comunicar aos outros. Na verdade Phoebe não se surpreendera, pois já vira coisa pior, mas não quis que ele perguntasse nada. Enquanto isso, a policial que fora com Prue contava várias coisas sobre sua profissão, o que interessou demais para a jovem. Chris contou sobre o lado bom de ser uma policial, de bicicleta e as coisas ruim disto. Do lado oposto ao delas, Piper contava de seu dom na cozinha.

Quando todos voltaram à delegacia os dois que ficaram por lá revelaram o que haviam encontrado de interessante e ao mesmo tempo bem diferente do comum lá em Santa Mônica. Os policiais ficaram de boca aberta com o que fora falado, mas as irmãs não se surpreenderam nenhum um pouco. A irmã mais velha pediu que todos eles fossem a um lugar onde não poderiam ser incomodados e nem escutados por outras pessoas. Tc levou-os então para sua casa e quando todos se acomodaram, exceto as Halliwell, Phoebe falou:

"Temos que revelar uma coisa a vocês".

"Nós somos bruxas" disse Prue indo direto ao ponto.

"Deixa-me ver se eu ouvi direito" disse Chris "vocês têm poderes?"

"Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar e, portanto, iremos provar a todos, mas não precisam se assustar: somos bruxas boas, disse Piper. Prue, você sabe o que fazer!" completou a irmã do meio.

A jovem procurou um objeto que lhe parecesse fácil de movimentar e com o dedo, ou então só com a mente moveu em direção a Phoebe. Quando este estava chegando perto Piper levantou suas mãos e ele parou no ar. Todos olharam abismados com aquela revelação, eles nunca tinham visto algo tão surreal. Piper descongelou o objeto e Phoebe o colocou-o de volta a onde estava. Foi preciso alguns minutos para que eles dissessem algo.

"Falando por mim" disse prue "eu não gostaria que vocês soubessem disso, mas seria difícil esconder por que descobrimos que as mortes são feitas por um demônio".

"Um demônio!" exclamou Corry.

"Então tudo o que se fala sobre bruxas existe?" perguntou Victor.

"Depende de que tipo você esta falando" falou Phoebe. "com vassouras? Não. Com poderes especial, sim"

"Nos não entendemos por que ele vier até aqui" disse Piper.

"Só tem um único problemas, será difícil utilizarmos nossos poderes com muita gente por perto, seria arriscado e é por isso na verdade que precisamos de seus equipamentos para isso. Caso contrário resolveríamos isso sozinhas" falou Prue.

A noite se passou e as irmãs ficaram a esclarecer todos as dúvidas e questões que os policiais quisessem fazer. A única pessoas que não deu muito importância a isso foi a irmã mais velha, ela estava interessada mais na investigação, basicamente no que ocorreria a partir dali. A situação estava complicada e isso deixou Prue bastante preocupada.

Na manhã seguinte estava um sol lindo e um vento suave e por isso eles combinaram de se encontrar no píer onde comeram no dia anterior. A irmã mais velha mostrou a Tc uma lista que continha o essencial para que elas pudessem ajudar a matar o demônio. Nela continha: binóculo, microfones portáteis, três bicicletas, um rastreador e um mapa da cidade de Santa Mônica. Prue não esquecera de trazer o cristal junto dela, ele talvez ajudasse na busca.

"Para que você quer um mapa da cidade?" perguntou Chris.

"Nós temos uma coisa que o encontrara aonde quer que esteja" disse Phoebe. "E para que ele funcione, precisamos disso".

Mais uma morte ocorreu desde que as Halliwell chegaram a cidade. Mas desta vez o corpo fora achado um chuveiro dentro de uma das cabines que havia na praia. A vitima era um rapaz de 18 anos, alto e estilo surfista. Corry conseguiu uma maquina fotográfica e aproveitou para tirar fotos do corpo e do local onde fora encontrado, era provável que eles achassem uma pista, mas não foi o que aconteceu. O desenho em seu corpo era o mesmo da jovem anterior.

Elas logo que voltaram para a delegacia tentaram acha-lo, mas por algum motivo estava difícil para as irmãs encontra-lo.

"Está cidade é muito grande" disse Piper que usava o cristal "será quase impossível sabermos onde ele está."

"Precisamos do feitiço do achado" disse a mais velha " Você se lembra dele Phoebe?"

" Claro". Disse Phoebe.

"Eleve-se o poder das bruxas

encontrem o demônio que tanto queremos

mostre-nos onde estas

para que a justiça possa ser feita".

As três Halliwell juntaram as mão e o recitaram baixinho, havia gente trabalhando no estabelecimento e poderia ser perigoso. Os policiais as ajudaram ficando em volta do mapa, tampando assim a visão os demais. O cristal apontou dois lugares distintos, mas quando o feitiço foi recitada mais uma vez, elas conseguiram a localização quase 100 exata. As três deixaram os policias e foram para a indicação, naquele momento os policiais não poderiam fazer nada a não ser atrapalha-las.

Num prédio de 3 andares, completamente abandonado era o esconderijo do assassino. Elas decidiram se separar para conseguir vasculhar melhor todos os andares, mas conforme a mais velha ia olhando o terceiro andar e achou que isso não foi uma boa idéia. Apenas duas delas tinha algum poder ativo e, portanto, Phoebe ficara desprotegida e também seria bem mais fácil se elas utilizassem o poder da três. A irmã então correu encontrar a mais nova. Piper ouviu prue chamá-la quando passara pelo segundo andar e correr até ela.

Quando as duas chegaram ao primeiro andar, começaram a ouvir os gritos de Phoebe. Ao abrir uma das portas que havia encontraram-na já amarrada a uma mesa e o desenho, por sorte, estava no começo. Piper congelou-o e elas deixaram o prédio a caminho do hospital. Foi preciso apenas uns pontinhos e Phoebe estava nova em folha. Ao encontro do grupo mais velha pediu desculpa por ter sido tão idiota. Fazer aquilo fora contra seu princípio de cuidar das outras.

Dentro da delegacia elas puderam se acalmar. Corry fez um chá para todas enquanto Victor conversava com Phoebe um canto. Tc bastante apreensivo enquanto Prue contava o que ocorrera perguntou:

"Então vocês o viram?"

"Estava muito escuro, mas Phoebe pode dizer melhor" disse Piper. A mais velha então deixou o policial para trás e foi esclarecer tudo.

'Ele parecia ter fisionomia normal, era loiro e alto. É só o que eu me lembro, eu estava amarrada naquela hora e estava escuro."

" Precisamos criar um feitiço" disse Prue 'será que um de vocês policiais nos emprestam uma das casas para isso, no hotel não é bom".

"Vamos para a minha" disse Chris.

"Tc, não vamos precisar mais de todos os equipamentos que pedimos" complementou a mais velha antes de sair "precisaremos apenas das bicicletas e no máximo dois binóculos".

Naquela noite todos resolveram descansar, pois estavam exaustos. Apenas prue e Chris passaram a noite inteira sem pregar os olhos. A policial aproveitou que a jovem estava sem sono e perguntou algumas coisas de como era ser uma bruxa em volta de pessoas normais, como explicar as mortes e se envolver com humanos. A mais velha nunca gostou de falar sobre isso, mas revelou apenas alguns detalhes e voltou a pensar sozinha. Chris percebeu que ela parecia preocupada e ao mesmo tempo chateada e isto fez com que elas voltasse ao assunto que fora falado.

" O que aconteceu naquele lugar que te deixou assim?" Perguntou.

'Pelo fato de eu ser a mais velha, tenho mais responsabilidades do que Piper e Phoebe, isso vem desde de quando nossa mãe morreu e hoje eu escorreguei".

"Como assim?"

"Ela só se machucou porque eu deixei. O poder que ela possui é bom, mas não é ativo como o meu e da Piper".

" Qual é este poder?"

"Premonição" revelou Prue.

Durante o resto da noite elas ficaram a conversar, prue sentira confiança naquela policial e por isso contou quase tudo sobre elas.

No dia seguinte uma nova ronda foi feita, mas neste dia foi feito trocas nas duplas: prue foi com Corry e Piper com Chris. Phoebe e Victor ficaram muito felizes de estarem juntos, pois eles se divertiam. A pequena atração que surgira na primeira vez que se viram começou a realmente florescer, os dois trocavam olhares e piscadelas. Além de risadinhas claro. Prue avisou que tudo estava limpo e as outras irmãs confirmaram de seus lugares.

Certa hora enquanto riam, Victor não percebeu que Phoebe caíra de sua bicicleta. O rapaz quando percebeu voltou até ela e perguntou:

"Você está bem?"

" Chame Prue rápido."

""Victor chamando Prue. Victor chamando Prue" – disse ele pelo rádio – "venha até a rua x depressa Phoebe quer te ver".

Ela e Corry na mesma hora deram meia volta e a policial levou-a para o local que fora comunicado. A caminho Corry contactou Chris e passou a mesma mensagem que Victor. Os quatros chegaram ao mesmo tempo e Phoebe contou:

"Tive novamente uma premonição".

"O que você viu?" Perguntou a mais velha preocupada.

"Ele atacará ou já atacou perto do parque de diversões. Eu não sei se foi uma visão do passado ou do futuro".

"Você consegue fazer isso?" perguntou Corry impressionada.

" Consigo, não é difícil. Depois de um pouco de prática você consegue faze-lo funcionar quando quer".

"Eu não me lembro de ter ocorrido um neste local" falou Chris.

"Precisamos volta a delegacia e contar ao seu chefe" disse Prue olhando para os policiais.

Todos subiram em suas bicicletas e foram até a central. Tc confirmou o que a policial Chris havia dito e combinou deles se encontrarem naquele fim de tarde. Prue trocou algumas palavras com Tc e as irmãs foram aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava. Desde que chegaram em Santa Mônica não conseguiram sentar uns minutos na areia e apreciar o mar com toda calma do mundo ou até mesmo ver se a água do mar estava fria.

O tempo começou a fechar conforme o sol ia se escondendo no horizonte. De uma hora pra outra tudo mudou, estava sol e começou a venta e as nuvens tomaram conta do céu. Isto poderia não ser nada de mais, mas para a mais velha significava algo. O grupo se reuniu na hora exata que fora marcado, na casa de Chris, pois esta ficava mais perto do parque de diversões.

A hora de eles agirem finalmente chegou. Faltava quinze minutos para a meia noite e eles foram se posicionar no local. Deu tempo de Prue, Piper e Phoebe conhecerem as possibilidades de fuga caso alguma coisa desse errado. O demônio sabia que haveria apenas uma pessoa no parque e nem se preocupou com o resto, o que ele não podia imaginar é que teria complicações.

Quando o relógio assinalou meia noite Piper ouviu barulhos vindo de trás do local onde estava escondida junto com Tc e Chris. Como era uma situação bastante arriscada elas tiveram de formar dois grandes grupos com um poder ativo cada. Com o binóculo Prue avistou outra pessoa vindo na direção oposta, mas não conseguiu identifica-lo claramente. Todos ficaram em alerta e quando o homem se aproximou do grupo de Prue ela saiu do esconderijo e olhou para ele. O homem então disse:

"Achei que vocês só protegessem São Francisco. Vocês já pensaram se houver um demônio por lá neste momento?"

"Posso te assegurar que não haver problema se você estiver certo" disse Phoebe saindo do esconderijo.

Piper fez o mesmo e se preveniu congelando o guarda que se aproximava. Os policiais por desgosto das Halliwell resolveram sair também. O demônio começou então a atacar, alguns policiais foram jogados para longe, mas nenhum deles se machucou. "Que legal, varias vitimas num único dia, quem diria" – disse ele atirando uma bola de fogo em cima de Piper. Depois de vários ataques as três irmãs se encheram e resolveram acabar com tudo. De mãos dada elas recitaram:

"Espíritos do bem

vocês sabem o que fazer

leve este monstro daqui para sempre

longe de nossas vidas".

Os quatro policiais desacreditaram no que viram, o monstro começou a se debater e queimou por dentro. Foi a coisa mais impressionante já vista antes por policias humanos e põe humanos. Para comemorar eles foram a um restaurante maravilhoso. A irmã mais velha decidiu sozinha que elas iriam embora naquele dia afinal o sol já estaria nascendo em poucas horas. Piper e Phoebe nem se propuseram a discutir. Para surpresa de todos, quando a irmã do meio perguntou como estaria São Francisco Prue fez uma cara de preocupação, todos riram.

A despedida de Santa Mônica foi muito legal, os policiais fizeram uma mega festa na delegacia para elas. Tc fez um pequeno e bonito discurso de agradecimento pela ajuda e Chris entregou a elas uma pequena lembrança. A festa demorou mais do que Prue esperava, mas foi bem divertido pra ela.

Antes de ir embora, Prue fez um feitiço para apagar a memória deles. Seria mais seguro.

Novamente em casa... O local continuava o mesmo, intacto, nada mudara. Por sorte nenhum demônio tentara roubar o livro, se bem que isso seria mais do que impossível. Só as Halliwell podem tira-los da casa, ele tem sua própria proteção. Prue deixou as outras e foi para seu quarto. Piper e Phoebe foram a cozinha e ligaram o radio para ouvir as noticias, vai que algo mais ocorre e elas tem de sair correndo.

FIM


End file.
